It's You
by SummerDaze710
Summary: Ephram and Amy have arrived in New York. Ephram wants to show Amy the time of her life in NY before she has to leave to go back to Everwood. Will he have enough time or will his old NY past come to haunt him?
1. Nothing's Better than NY Pizza

**It's You **

**Chapter 1: Nothing's Better than New York Pizza**

Michele Branch's, "It's You", can be heard playing in the street.

If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one thing  
I would tell it the stars and the sun  
I would write it for the world to see

And it's you

The light changes when you're in the room  
Oh, it's you  
Whoa, it's you

If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one wish  
To kiss your quiet mouth  
And trace your steps my fingertips

And it's you

The light changes when you're in the room  
And it's you  
Oh, it's you

Oh, it's you

And it's you  
Oh, it's you  
Oh, it's you

Ephram and Amy walk out of the airport and emerge onto the busy streets of lower Manhattan.

Ephram: So, how did you like the trip?

Amy: The trip was great. The food sucked big time.

Ephram: Yea. Who knew Gourmet Turkey Sandwich was code for Crappy Airline Food. Anyway, you want to go grab a bite somewhere.

Amy: Sure. I'm starving.

They go to Famous Ray's Pizza for a bite to eat.

Ephram: You'll love it here Amy, they have the best pizza. (He says dragging her inside.)

Amy: Better than Gino's?

Ephram: Much better than Gino's. (He says smiling.)  
  
They sit down at a table by the window and eat the pie.  
  
Amy: You're right, Ephram, (she said biting into a piece of the pie) this is better than Gino's.

Ephram: Told you so, New York has the best pie.

Amy: What time do we have to be at your grandparents? (She said sipping some Coke.)

Ephram: Not until 8. It's only 4 now. We have 4 hours to kill. What if I show you New York a way it hasn't been seen before?

Amy: Okay, but are you sure I'll be able to handle it? (She says smiling.)

Ephram: Trust me Amy, you'll love it.  
  
They smile at each other. Ephram grabs Amy's hand and they run out of Famous Ray's Pizzeria.


	2. Horse and Carriage

**Chapter 2: Horse and Carriage**  
  
They hailed a taxi and drove away to the yet unknown.  
  
Amy: So, where are we going?

Ephram: You'll see. It's a surprise.  
  
They get out of the taxi, pay the driver, and run across the street, hand in hand, to Central Park. They see a horse and buggy and get in. Ephram pays the driver and tells him to go one time around the park. The ride is slow and relaxing. They sat close together, Amy's head resting on Ephram's shoulder and his arm around her.  
  
Amy: This was the surprise, a late afternoon drive through Central Park. I couldn't think of anything more romantic. (She says gazing into his clear blue-gray eyes.)

They leaned in and kissed. They sat in silence the rest of the ride just gazing at each other and the stunning scenery.The driver stops the horse and Ephram pays the driver, gets out of the carriage first, and goes around to where Amy was sitting.  
  
Ephram (extends his hand out): My lady. (He says bowing somewhat awkwardly.)

Amy (places her hand in his): My lord. (She says curtsying gracefully.)  
  
They walk out of the park and hail a cab to get to Ephram's grandparents home in upper Manhattan. As they arrive, a rainstorm greets them.


	3. An Empty House

**Chapter 3: An Empty House**  
  
Ephram and Amy hurried inside Ephram's grandparents to escape the storm that was brewing. They put their stuff down in the foyer and walked inside the magnificent Brownstone. Instead of receiving a warm welcome, they were greeted by an empty and dark house. From what they could tell so far, the house was deserted.  
  
Amy: Didn't you say they'd be here?  
  
Ephram: Yea, that's what Grandma told me on the phone. She said (imitating a high pitched female voice), "We'll be home when you get here and have a great trip, sweetheart."  
  
At this imitation, Amy started giggling and had to compose herself by drinking a glass of water.  
  
Ephram: It wasn't that funny. (He said about hiss imitation, but then started laughing too.)  
  
Amy: We should go look for your grandparents. (She said putting her hand on his shoulder.)  
  
Ephram: Yea, I'll look upstairs and you look down here.  
  
The two went their separate ways to look for Ephram's grandparents. 


	4. Revisited

**Chapter 4: Revisited**  
  
Ephram went upstairs to the 2nd story of the Brownstone and began searching for his grandparents. He opened up all the doors upstairs, peeked inside each and called them but he received no response of any kind. He had gone through all the doors but one and decided to try it before heading back downstairs. He opened the door and stopped in the doorway, dead in his tracks. Ephram immediately recognized it as his mother's old room. He could feel his mother's presence in this room. It was almost as if she was there with him, right now, just watching him; the very thought of his mother being with him sent chills down his spine. It's not that he wouldn't want to see his mother again, he'd want that more than anything else, but he didn't like the idea of seeing a ghost.

Ephram walked around the room just fingering his mother's precious mementos and looking at the pictures of his family. He was going through a pile of old jazz records that were piled up in a corner when he came across a dusty photo album. He blew away the dust and began turning the old and crinkled pages. There were pictures of his mom and dad before they were married and after and pictures of his mother as a child.  
  
He looked at the pictures of his dad and thought about how different he looked without that ugly ass beard. From the old photographs, his parents looked happy. Ephram knew they weren't right before his mom died. He remembered one time like it was yesterday even though it was two years ago. He was coming out of his bedroom to get a snack after studying for a big test, when he heard his parents arguing in their bedroom.  
  
(Flash back to two years earlier at the Browns' 5th Avenue Brownstone)  
  
Julia: Well, if you'd be around more maybe Ephram wouldn't be acting out as he is!  
  
Andy: Do you have any idea how hard it is being a brain surgeon! I have other commitments beside this family who need me!  
  
Julia: This family needs you, Andy! Being a mom isn't as easy as it looks! All the meetings I go to, all the dinners I cook, all the problems I solve! My family is my commitment! Delia and Ephram are growing up almost without a dad! One day, you're going to regret all that you missed! (Screaming continues)  
  
(Fade back into present)  
  
Ephram was still looking at the photo album; it was as if he was there while still here, still shocked but what he just rewitnessed. He decided to head back downstairs in case Amy found his grandparents. He checked his reflection in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. His grandma, whenever she would see him, would always flatten his hair and straighten his collar. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror expecting to see his own reflection gazing back at him, but instead he saw a transparent version of his mother. He couldn't believe that he was seeing the ghost of his mother. He hurried back downstairs with the photo album afraid of what he just saw. He kept telling himself ghosts weren't real and he didn't see what he just saw.


End file.
